


冷閃大綱合集

by c4445698



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: AU, M/M, 各種AU, 目前是坑
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-09-14 22:55:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 10
Words: 21,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16921995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/c4445698/pseuds/c4445698
Summary: 一些只有腦洞和大綱的AU哪天再來補完，希望有那天





	1. Chapter 1

這裡會放冷閃的文章  
雖然標題就寫了

放一些有興趣，未來可能會補的AU  
當然坑了的機率比較大  
希望未來有一天真的能補完一整篇就是

這裡算是大綱文，未完結的集合地吧  
希望別越來越多就好了(ㄍ


	2. Leonard是個普通人

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leonard也是唯一的普通人

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 魅魔AU  
> 搞笑路線  
> 預設是地球40?

和地球一很像，但多了不少奇怪的傳說，更正確來說是與『曾發生』的超自然現象一起生活。

惡魔依舊是那樣的習俗，你召喚他們，或是他們找上你，你告訴他願望，他幫你實現，接著你的靈魂歸屬於他。  
但你要是知道惡魔的本名，那個惡魔就會服從於你。  
這裡也有吸血鬼，會在夜晚獵食，頻率不高，可一陣子一陣子就會有年輕男人或是女人死於被吸乾血的情況下死去。  
還有其他奇奇怪怪的事情。

惡魔有分種族，其中有一種叫做魅魔，嚴格來說惡魔沒有性別，有些魅魔會選擇每次都轉換外表而吸引獵物上鉤，但也有一些會維持同一副模樣，那通常是對自己選擇、捏造的外表很有信心。  
被魅魔纏上基本上只有死路一條，他們會在性愛之中吸光你，當別人發現你時候，死於馬上風或是某種意義上的被抽乾，雖然不像吸血鬼那樣死法悽慘，但也是一眼就能辨認。  
魅魔盯上獵物之後會主動接近，他們本身會散發處一種令人無法抗拒的香氣，就像是豬籠草那樣，散發味道接著捕食獵物。  
他們的口水是一種媚藥，與他們接吻就會產生性慾，一直一直做下去，直到死亡或是被抽乾。  
魅魔屬於特例型的惡魔，他們不與人簽訂契約，依照自己的想法過活，但還是和其他惡魔一樣，被知道本名之後就會被拘束起來。但假設他與人簽訂了契約，他會定期和那人索取性愛、精液來維持生命，並且提供回報，如果他要和其他人性交，他也會先詢問過。  
吃不飽的魅魔挺可怕的，所以也沒多少人喜歡與魅魔簽訂契約。  
魅魔可以生孩子，如果有需要的話，他們也可以隨時改變生理結構，但一旦懷孕就會固定下來，直到孩子出生。不過建議不要與魅魔生孩子，在懷孕期間對性的需求度會很可怕。

Len看了大致上的說明書，天曉得真的有人在研究這個東西，接著又看了看在不遠處挑著書看得高挑男人，他的外表的確吸引人，但怎樣也不會有人想到，那張娃娃臉是個魅魔。  
Leonard自認自己不是個好人，但怎樣也沒想到會和這種最麻煩的生物扯上關係。  
他也想不太起來昨晚的一切了，他去酒吧裡面喝酒，本來在計畫著下一次搶劫，然後這娃娃臉突然出現在他旁邊，原本也是很安靜，但突然就開口說：「你很特別。」  
「多謝？」Len不確定的回覆。  
娃娃臉突然靠近了他一些，做出了『嗅』的動作，「你是個普通人而已。」Len只覺得自己遇到一個怪人，「你有什麼事情嗎？先生。」他好聲好氣的問著對方。  
娃娃臉突然直視著他的眼睛，Len只發現他的眼珠子是綠色的，他看見對方勾起一抹笑，自己都還沒開口問有什麼好笑的，對方就親了上來，給了他一個法式深吻。  
然後的記憶就很模糊，他和這男人走了，去了附近的廉價旅館做愛，當然了，他們也只能做這件事，當他醒來時，他看見了躺在他身邊的娃娃臉，露出了他的惡魔尾巴和角，Len重新閉上眼睛，三秒後睜開，他現在大概有個概念了，他昨天和一個傳說中的魅魔上了床，而自己還活著。  
「所以你找到你要的資料了嗎？」娃娃臉問他，就像昨天一樣，不知不覺地靠近了他，他微笑著，就像一隻偷腥的貓。  
「算是。」Len簡單回答，接著把書拿起來，他並沒有走到櫃檯借書，而是直接拿了出去，沒有觸動警報器，娃娃臉跟在他身後，在他沒看到的狀況下露出了驚訝的表情，他是有猜到自己這次勾引的男人應該不是什麼簡單人物，沒想到是真的有一手。

離開了圖書館之後，他們公園一處坐了下來，這種開放空間Len通常不喜歡，但現在這種地方讓他放心，畢竟這惡魔要是想攻擊自己時，他還有地方可以跑。  
「你是個魅魔。」Len指出了事實，娃娃臉沒有否認，「我該怎麼稱呼你，雖然我知道那不會是本名。」  
「Barry Allen.」他大方的說出口，「不完全是我的本名但是是縮寫。」  
「有趣，你們惡魔是有姓氏的？」Len還以為惡魔只會有一個名字，畢竟聖經裡面提到的天使或是惡魔都只有名字。  
Barry微微皺了個眉頭，「這很複雜，也許一個月之後我會和你說。」  
「我需要把你這段話假設成你纏上我了，是嗎？」他問完這句話後，對方給了他一個笑和親吻的動作，這答案是肯定的。  
「我能問問為什麼嗎？」Len覺得自己變得太有耐心，他平常不是這樣的，有很大一部分原因是對方是個惡魔，他會什麼把戲自己還不知道，說不定輕鬆就可以要了他的命。  
「你很特別，昨天在酒吧裡面，直到我說話你才注意到我，並且沒有像其他人一樣立刻約我上床，通常會這樣表示你已經有其他魅魔或是意志力超級堅定，再不然就是性冷感。」  
「你怎麼判斷我不是性冷感？」  
「當我盯著你的時候，你還是有再打量我，只有這點你像個正常人。」  
「也許我只是在猜想你幾歲。」Barry被這答案逗笑了，雖然不是誇張的笑容，但也是動作挺大的。  
「我成年了，你放心，如果你喜歡更年輕點的外表我也能配合。」  
「不需要，更何況我沒有答應讓你纏上我。」Len表明了自己的立場，Barry看起來不太像是個會因為不順心而攻擊或是做其他事情的惡魔，他似乎是可以溝通的。  
「由不得你，Snart先生。」Barry說著，「你要是讓我越快了解你，也許我會越快對你失去興趣──」  
「就會越快離開我。」Len把話接下去，他不知道這樣是好是壞，他真的沒有想過會有這麼一天，和一個人坦承他的一切或是展現自己的生活，如果是ㄧ般人可能早就被痛揍一頓丟在暗巷，或是葬身河底，可他是個惡魔，Len不會輕舉妄動。

所以Len帶了他回家，回他的家，他和他妹妹一起住的家，不過那時候知道Barry Allen這魅魔會試圖與自己訂下契約或是長期居住，Len還是會考慮在公園就丟下他。  
「Lenny！」他妹妹的聲音從樓上傳下來，她穿著一件連身睡衣，棕色的長髮很亂沒怎麼整理直接盤成一團，臉上帶著一副粗黑框，「你昨晚去哪了？也不打電話說一聲，我以為你又進局子了。」她停在樓梯口，因為她注意到了Len旁邊的人，「這位是誰？」  
「我總算知道你為什麼會有那種自制力了。」Barry搶先開口，並且沒有隱藏的露出他的惡魔尾巴和頭上的角，「嗨。」他沒有遮掩自己的意思了。  
Lisa顯然被嚇到了，Len只是皺起眉頭，「你知道，我本來沒有打算把你的身分告訴她。」他原本只是想說Barry是他一夜情對象，或是短暫交往對象，會暫時住在這裡，等到他離開後，在說自己甩了Barry或是對方甩了他，這種發展不是他預料之中的。  
「反正你遲早得告訴她，因為我打算多留一陣子了。」  
「這和說好的不一樣。」Len現在有些生氣了。  
「這是和說好的不一樣，那是因為我需要教你妹妹怎麼成為一個真正的魅魔。」  
Lisa和Len同時發出了疑惑的聲音，Len立刻翻起了那本書，想找出驅逐魅魔的方法，他記得翻閱時後有說到魅魔會引誘一些同性別的人一起沉淪，成為次等惡魔，「你不能把Lisa給當作你的血親、或是讓她成為次等惡魔。」  
「她本來就是魅魔。」Barry從容地說出這句話，Snart兄妹又一次的發出了疑惑聲，「她只是不知道自己是，所以不知道怎麼發揮而已。」

Lisa Snart，今年23歲，高中念完以後沒有念大學，在家裡宅了將近五年，全靠哥哥養，她的人生在那個惡麼走進來以後瞬間變了調。  
Lisa傻愣地坐在客廳沙發上，她還在消化十分鐘前，眼前這個娃娃臉的男人說的話。  
「解釋。」Len對他的態度已經不再客氣了，這很正常，只要牽扯到他妹妹，什麼都是其次。  
「沒什麼好解釋的，她就是魅魔，只是她不知道，我需要你們仔細回想一下，Lisa是不是從小就很容易害男生吵架。」魅魔的特性之一，如果沒有控制好自己，就會吸引到人，讓他們為自己爭風吃醋。  
Len想了一下，Lisa的確在幼稚園時候提過這種事情，幼稚園大家總是一起玩耍，但Lisa每次回來都會說幾個人為了和她一起玩所以打起來，女孩子又不和她玩。  
「女孩子不太接近她，魅魔會主動吸引異性，除非她也想要吸引同性。」Lisa的確沒有什麼女性朋友，即便她努力的想要融入她們當中。  
「她基本上不用幹嘛，就有好幾封情書，或是好幾個告白的人。」  
Len嘆了一口氣，這些都是對的，他已經幫Lisa不知道處理過幾個混帳小子了，「如果Lisa是魅魔，她為什麼會不知道？」  
「就像人類的孩子一樣，什麼事情都需要教導，沒人教她，她什麼也不會。」Barry講出 了事實，Lisa和他的媽不是同一個，而Lisa的媽在Lisa一歲時就離開了，沒說去哪，只知道後來就沒有再出現了，Len正努力回憶起那短暫時間一起生活過的女性，她也沒有角和尾巴，當然也可能是藏起來了。  
「為什麼要教我？」Lisa終於開口參與了，「我就維持這樣不好嗎？」  
Barry起身，坐到了Lisa旁邊的位置，牽起了她的手，「一點也不好，親愛的。」他那句親愛的口氣充滿了憐憫，「妳應該是遇到了什麼事情才把自己關在家哩，對吧？這就是無法控制的下場，妳如果能控制，妳也能像普通人一樣在外面走動生活，而不是成天關在家裡度過。」  
Lisa縮回了手，「我不想出去……」她的口氣充滿害怕，Barry知道自己說對了，魅魔不論幾歲都會對異性有種吸引力，而隨著年紀越大，吸引力越強，一部分是因為人類愚蠢的性衝動害的，而吸引力和性衝動加在一起，兩者混合以後就是錯誤。  
「嘿，沒事的，妳只要控制好自己，外面的一切沒妳想像中可怕，所有事情反而會變成輕鬆，那些當初對你做了可怕事情的人也不能再傷害妳。」Barry輕聲的說。  
Lisa搖了搖頭，「我在家很好。」  
Len沒開口說話，他知道Lisa的狀況，畢竟當那傢伙試圖想要強暴Lisa時候，是自己拿著石頭把對方砸道頭破血流，放任他在路邊等死，最後那人死了沒他也不知道，那也不是很重要，但Len希望他死了，省去了以後看到一次打一次的麻煩。  
但一方面他也希望Lisa可以出去走走，她關在家裡太久了，她除非是自己進了警局，否則她不願意出去買食物，而每次出去都還要把自己弄得超級邋遢。  
「那至少我先教妳怎麼控制自己，妳覺得如何？」Barry的口氣軟很多，沒有打算繼續逼她出門了，Lisa點了點頭，如果她真的是魅魔，她的確需要控制自己，不然哪天就會傷害到Len了。  
Barry小心翼翼的伸長手，然後攬住她，輕輕地拍了她的肩膀兩下，Barry正在測試她會對人體接觸反抗到什麼程度，顯然這樣還行，雖然也可能是因為他是魅魔，所以不會那麼抗拒。  
Len不確定這種發展是好是壞，但如果是Lisa自己想做的，他會支持，雖然不會道無條件，但他會在自己能力範圍內支持與協助。  
於是Barry Allen就在這裡住了下來。

不過房間是個問題，Len雖然知道他不會對Lisa亂來但還是不敢讓他們兩個單獨相處，所以Barry只能睡在他房裡。  
而Barry是個魅魔，有些事情注定是要發生的，Len本來是這樣想，但對方只是打了哈欠，躺在枕頭上，一副快睡著的樣子。  
「你家有個魅魔，也難怪你會對我有免疫力。」Barry說出了最一開始他纏著自己的問題重點。  
「如果Lisa是魅魔，為什麼我從沒想對她做點什麼？當然不是我想做什麼，我只是好奇。」Lisa是他的寶貝妹妹，他才不會亂來。  
「血緣，你和Lisa的媽不是同一個，對吧？但你們有一半相同的血緣，而魅魔不能勾引到的就是血緣關係之人。」Barry幫他解惑，「就和人類一樣，血緣對非人類來說也是很麻煩的東西，有好有壞。」  
Len覺得他只是不想解釋那麼多才簡單帶過，「魅魔通常都是依靠性或是說對方的精力才能存活不是嗎？那Lisa怎麼到現在都還沒餓死？」  
「她還沒覺醒成真的魅魔，自然不用依靠這個進食，她還是可以和一般人一樣吃東西，只是她總會覺得有一部分不滿足，你不覺得Lisa算是有點營養不良嗎？」  
Len哪知道，他雖然在意自己妹妹的身體狀況，但他也總以為是女孩子想減肥那樣的事情害她那麼瘦的，「你真的認為，讓她覺醒成真的魅魔是一件好事嗎？」  
Barry看著他，「如果她不成為魅魔，她可能會在這幾年就死亡，你可以理解為『魅魔』是她原本的狀態，但一直被壓抑著，那對她的身體、精神都不會是好事，而長期下來，自然就會步入毀滅，你如果不想她香消玉殞，還是讓她學習當一個魅魔比較好。」  
Len沒有說話，Barry也安靜了下來，估計是睡著了。

Lisa下樓吃早餐的時候就看到Barry的尾巴在身後甩阿甩，就像狗在表達心情一樣，Len則是一臉無奈，嘆著氣喝著咖啡。  
Lisa不確定的坐到餐桌上，「我就假設你昨晚睡得不太好了。」他對著Len說。  
「沒幾個小時，小妹。」Len又喝了一口咖啡，黑眼圈有點重，他該慶幸今天或是這幾天沒有安排工作，他也得該找時間和Barry說一下。不是什麼時間都可以直接騎上他的老二進食，他只是普通人，需要睡眠的。  
他們還在彼此的空間裡，還沒開始正式對談今日要做的事情以前，門被大力打開了，一個平頭並且穿著消防大衣的男人走了進來，Len才注意到Barry沒有把尾巴和角收起來，但他還沒開口解釋什麼，那人就說：「為什麼有一個魅魔在這？」  
而Len問出口的問題則是：「你也不是人類嗎？」  
「他不是。」Barry幫忙回答，「他是火精靈。」  
Lisa皺眉聽著一切，昨天以前她都以為自己是正常人，就是有點社交恐懼什麼的，但後來被告知自己是魅魔，她哥的男朋友也是魅魔，而她哥的好朋友是個火精靈。  
Len也是很疑惑，他以為的精靈都和迪士尼裡面那種小東西一樣，而且Mick也長的不像是阿拉丁神燈裡面那種精靈，「火精靈？所以他會幹嗎？」  
「最簡單來說是控制火焰，然後操控附近的熱度之類的。」Barry回答，「他們如果寒冷時候，會用火蓋住自己全身，來保持溫暖。」  
「所以，你的老二也會著火？」Len覺得自己一定是沒睡飽才會問這種蠢問題。  
Mick想了一下，接著直接把自己變成一團火焰，Lisa的餐具掉到了地上，連Len也都嚇了一跳，Barry搖晃著尾巴，一臉看戲的表情。  
而當火熄滅時，Mick完好無事的站在那，只是地板有點燒焦的痕跡而已，「我想這解釋了你對火的迷戀。」Len只能說出這句話。

兩個魅魔消失在飯廳內，Len躺在沙發上，準備補個眠，Mick則是在他家看著電視，如果撇除掉半小時前的事情，撇除掉昨天晚上出現的Barry Allen，這就和平常一樣，沒什麼不同。  
「為什麼那個魅魔會在你家，我還以為他們都是吃完拍拍屁股就走人的傢伙。」Mick主動挑起話題。  
「原本是，但我帶他來家裡之後，他發現Lisa是個未覺醒的魅魔，為了延續Lisa的生命，他正在教Lisa怎麼成為一個魅魔。」Leonard選擇閉上眼睛，他現在真的需要睡一下。  
Mick皺了一下眉，「你知道一個惡魔的話不可信，對吧？」  
「什麼意思？」  
「Lisa真的是魅魔嗎？」Mick反問著他，「你和她一起住，你覺得她是嗎？」  
Len睜開眼睛，Mick接著說：「如果Lisa不是魅魔，而那傢伙和Lisa獨處只是想要吃掉Lisa呢？」他幾乎是立刻從沙發上爬起來衝上樓，Mick跟在後頭，大概也只有提到自家妹妹時候，Leonard Snart才有那麼不理性的一面。

當他用力打開門時，Lisa正在化妝，Barry正在幫她化妝。  
「你們在幹嘛？」Len覺得自己一定是沒睡飽，才會一天問兩個白癡問題。  
「化妝。」Barry回答，「魅魔需要用外表去吸引人來進食，Lisa得恢復化妝的日子了，雖然她不化妝也很好看。」  
「她不出門，你化妝有什麼用？」  
Barry停下手上的動作，從他自己的口袋拿出一支手機，「你是活在1880年代嗎？」  
Leonard轉頭離開，他決定去徹底研究那一本書，看看有沒有什麼辦法把這麻煩給驅逐走。

「你也是非人生物，你知道什麼辦法驅趕魅魔嗎？」Len在把書翻過一次之後，問著就依舊在喝酒的Mick。  
Mick想了一下，然後搖頭，「抱歉，夥計，就我印象當中，魅魔沒有任何辦法可以被驅逐，除非他讓你死了或是你死了契約才會解除。」  
「我沒有和他有任何契約。」Len澄清著，「我們只是睡了一次。」他毫不避諱，畢竟這是Mick，不是他妹妹，沒有什麼好尷尬的。  
「唔，那你只能等他自己離開，或是你陽痿了再說，魅魔吃飯方式就是性愛，你要是不舉他就會離開你，畢竟你對他來說就不是食物了。」  
「多謝建議。」Len在江湖上打混那麼久，他知道很多種春藥或是興奮劑，但陽痿的藥，這東西去哪找，他才不為了擺脫這魅魔切掉自己的老二。  
「不過，你可以找出他本名，惡魔都對本名很在意，當別人知道本名之後，就會無條件聽從對方，也許你可以叫他滾遠點。」  
Len的確有在書上看到這段話，「幹的不錯，Mick。」Len拿出了手機，打開了App，Mick微微皺眉：「你在幹嗎？」  
「用Facebook找他真名，這是21世紀，Mick。」他輸入了Barry Allen之後，幾乎立刻就找到了他，但頁面上最後一次更新已經是四年前的事情了，不過還是透露出了一些訊息，例如他父母的訊息。

「你覺醒成魅魔很久了嗎？」Lisa問著正在幫她從衣櫃挑著衣服的Barry。  
「幾年而已，不算太久。」Barry回答，同時拿出一件衣服，轉身對著Lisa比劃一下，接著丟到床上，表示那是需要試穿的。  
「你一開始知道你是魅魔嗎？」  
「不。」Barry停下了動作，「我破處那年我才發現我對性的渴望似乎有點過頭了，然後在酒吧裡遇到其他魅魔，他們教了我怎麼成為一個真正的魅魔，怎麼以魅魔方式生活下去。」Barry停下了手，「信不信由你，我大概有三個月每天都在餓肚子，普通食物已經無法滿足我，我是後來才知道別人的生命力才是我的主要食物。」  
「你殺過人嗎？」Lisa小心地問著。  
Barry對她微笑，「如果你是指把一個人給徹底吸乾，親愛的，那在現代社會是犯法的，所以我們有分寸的處理一切，不過我會建議你找個長期對象，那樣比較穩定。」  
就Lisa的陰影層面來說，長期對象會對她比較好。  
「那你找上Lenny是因為長期對象嗎？」  
「也許？」Barry把疑問丟回去給她，「去換上衣服吧，我們今天的時尚課程嚴重落後了。」  
Lisa聽話的從床上起身，然後看了看自己的房間，她房裡沒有浴室，也沒有更衣間，「你能先出去，或是轉過身嗎？」  
Barry點點頭，轉過身子面對著牆壁，雖然Lisa確定自己看到他從口袋裡摸出手機了，標準的現代社會人類，即使他是魅魔，也還是現代社會的魅魔。


	3. 律師與罪犯

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 律師!Len/罪犯!Barry   
> 梗來源：https://nixie-deangel.tumblr.com/post/180718067128/coldflash-criminal-barry-x-lawyer-len-i

Len左手上掛著自己的西裝外套，提著公事包，右手拿著鑰匙插入門裡，但一轉開，發現鎖被打開後，他也沒有驚慌地打開門，客廳一片黑，只有電視亮著，照應著坐在沙發上的人。  
「Allen.」他叫著，「你來做什麼」  
「休息一下，我很快就走了。」他的聲音聽起來很累，Len嘆了一口氣打開了登，接著聽到一聲痛苦的呻吟，顯然燈光對他的眼睛造成了瞬間傷害  
「你應該知道你不應該和我接觸，尤其我是辯方律師」  
「你也曾經是我的律師。」  
「那是你未成年時候的事情了。」

Len剛成為律師的時候，在他第一間律師事務所上班，他們有提供免費的法律協助  
那時候他第一次認識Barry Allen，因竊盜罪而上少年法庭  
Len那時候幫Barry弄到比較輕的處罰，Barry記在心裡，然後上過一兩次床(自我奉獻)  
不過後來他消失很久，再重新見到時，Barry又因為某種問題上法庭了  
也許是他記得自己，所以他看到自己時表情不太一樣。  
從最初的少年法庭到現在已經過了七年，他也不再是孩子，但他也沒有走上正途，他靠著當扒手以及一些混混會做的事情過日子。

「你該找份正當工作。」Len不是想像個父母一樣管教他，他只是提議，他們兩個如果不是七年前的相遇，他們至今都只是陌生人。  
「why，我連高中都沒畢業，可沒人會要我。」Barry終於從沙發上起身，「更何況我現在幹一票比那些白領領的還多。」他的衣服是換了一套，這多少讓Leonard稍微放心一些，相較於幾年前見到他那副模樣，現在的確好一些，雖然不是在正途上。  
「No，我不會告訴你我現在再幹嘛的，律師先生。」他是個聰明的小夥子，觀察力也很敏銳，但這應該是在街區生活的技能，「多謝你的沙發休息，我走了，開庭時後再見。」他邊說邊走向門口，與他擦肩而過。  
Len直到他離開後才想到，他到底是怎麼撬開自己家的鎖的，也許他該換電子密碼鎖了。

再後來，Barry Allen又一次的消失在他的視線之中，他偶爾偶爾會想起來關於這個人的名字，但不會主動去詢問他的所在地、他的生活狀況。  
大概是第十五個月，一道紅色的閃光震撼了中城，不是好的，而是壞的，Len在早上出門前吃著貝果喝咖啡，看著新聞。  
『我們可以看見，位於中城博物館內的康達克王朝的鑽石，在十九分二十秒時後還在，而在十九分二十一秒時，已經從他的展示櫃中消失，並且沒有觸發任何的警報，CCPD不排除為閃光大盜所為。』  
僅僅一秒就幹下一起搶案，那到閃光真的讓CCPD頭痛的很，他關掉電視，準備起身去上班時，一陣風將他刮回椅子上，並且眼睜睜看著Barry Allen出現在他面前，閃電在他身上遊走，但又很快消失。  
「嗨，Snart律師，想我嗎？」他笑著問自己。  
喔。  
Len知道那個閃光大盜是誰了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 被女友說：你只是想看西裝吧  
> 我無法反駁，但我也只是想看Barry耍壞(?


	4. 與惡魔打交道

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 惡魔!Len/普通人Barry   
> 梗來源：http://all-decay.tumblr.com/post/179144193324/dont-ever-play-cards-with-the-devil-au

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 與惡魔打交道的第一條規定  
> 千萬別和惡魔打交道

Barry吞了一口口水，看著地板上用著山羊血畫的麼法陣，他正在想提著一桶水過來清洗這地板還來不來的及。  
現年20歲的他，在圖書館意外發現了一本召喚書，在母親謀殺案始終沒有進展的情況下，他選擇了非科學的方法，但都已經畫好了召喚陣和準備好所需物品後，他才覺得自己真的太蠢了，走投無路到相信這種東西。  
他後來想了十分鐘，最後還是沒去提水桶來清理這一團亂，反而是走到召喚陣前，拿出了之前在上課寫好的紙，上頭有著自己的本名以及召喚咒語，深吸了一口氣之後開始念。  
這只是嘗試，畢竟這些東西通常不會是真的，沒有什麼損失的。  
當他念完之後，一陣風颳起，把他手上的紙條給吹走，紙條突然地在半空中自燃，Barry看著那張紙化成灰，而當他轉頭回來時，已經有一個男人站在召喚陣中間，帶著笑意看著他。  
「初次見面，Barry Allen，我是惡魔Cold，你召喚我出來，打算做點什麼呢？」

與惡魔打交道第一件事情就是，千萬別與惡魔打交道。  
Barry在與這惡魔見面的二十分鐘後，輸掉了自己的靈魂。  
惡魔不是無償事業，他們喜歡與你達成協議，Cold告訴他，只要他能在牌局上贏過自己，他會幫忙找出殺害自己母親的兇手，但要是輸了，他的靈魂就歸他了，不過那是死後的事情了。  
「你不是信仰者到無所謂，如果你信仰佛教並且相信靈魂輪迴，那你也可以改信別的了，畢竟你的靈魂給我之後，就不會有輪迴這一回事了，你的靈魂將永遠被綁在地獄內。」  
Cold收拾著牌組，並且一個響指就讓牌消失，Barry從震驚之中恢復過來：「這不公平，我怎麼知道你有沒有耍老千？」  
「親愛的Barry，這在你答應和我玩牌之前就得規定好了。」言下之意他的確用了魔法或是任何招數。  
「我要上訴！」  
「但你已經把你最重要的東西輸給了我，你沒有籌碼吸引我了，上訴不成立。」Cold告訴他，「別露出那一副世界末日的表情，我沒有立刻要靈魂已經很仁慈了。」  
Barry低著頭，肩膀有頻率的動著，看起來像是在哭，Cold其實可以離開了，畢竟契約已經成立，他的靈魂已經屬於自己，只是等待他在五十年後的安穩死亡而已，他有著悲慘的童年但有著還不錯的未來。  
他已經比大多數人好上很多了。  
「我的確有一個讓你扳回一城的機會，你的靈魂依舊歸我，只是這次贏了，你有機會得到你想要的消息。」有些賭性堅強的人會這樣做，「你可以拿你未來孩子的靈魂來和我賭。」  
Barry抬起頭，紅著眼眶，似乎無法相信他剛剛說的，「我未來的孩子？」  
「對。」Cold回答，「有些事情是注定的，假設你真的把孩子的靈魂輸給了我，你也不用想避孕一輩子就為了鑽漏洞，該有的，你注定會有一個孩子，該拿的，我還是會取走那孩子的靈魂。」  
「不。」Barry拒絕，「不論我未來有沒有孩子，我沒資格決定他的人生和靈魂。」  
「很有骨氣。」Cold表示敬佩，「但那表示你得失去線索了。」  
Barry看起來很失落，但他沒有多說什麼。  
「你的確還有個東西可以給我。」Cold突然說，並且突然消失，又突然出現在他面前，他伸出手，捏住他的下巴，強迫與他直視，和人一樣有溫度，只是偏低，「你可以讓我找點樂子。」  
「什麼意思？」Barry口齒不清的問著。  
「你的身體。」

那晚，Barry輸了他的靈魂和他的身體，他，Barry Allen的所有一切，成了惡魔Cold的所有物。


	5. 那些不可解釋之事

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 怪誕小鎮au  
> http://all-decay.tumblr.com/post/178781202674/coldflashwave-baby-barry-allen-moved-to-central

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 三種口味一次滿足  
> 寫到後面覺得自己是在寫那種戀愛遊戲嗎  
> 還ABC路線www

Barry第一次在暑假時後來到Jay叔叔的家，在比械石城更過去，並且更鄉下的地方，但那裡有著不錯的風景和樹林。  
但對於一個都市小孩來說，這裡是有點無聊了，雖然Barry無所謂，他個人特性偏向書呆子，所以只要有書的地方他都可以生活，更何況在這裡可以遠離那些欺負他的人。  
Jay叔叔的家在森林前段，他的職業好像是守林人，每天去巡視森林裡面的情況，他通常會選擇當天來回，但他也總是把所有裝備帶在身上，以防真的回不來，可以隨時夜宿在森林之中。  
「那不會很危險嗎？」Barry問著，他正在幫自己的床鋪上床單，那只是一張行軍床，卻是未來兩個月他的床鋪。  
「我有夥伴，不過你千萬要記得，Barry，不論如何千萬別一個人進森林，或是說別去到森林深處。」Jay從櫃子底下拿出了一個包，「如果你要去森林，記得帶著這個。」Barry接過了那個包，把拉鍊打開，「最基本的指南針，水、糧食，如果你真的在森林裡迷路了，這些足夠撐到我找到你。」  
Barry乖乖收下了，畢竟Jay叔叔的話要聽。

Barry在第二天清晨時看見了Jay的夥伴，那是一個金髮的男人，年紀和Jay差不多，Barry揉著眼睛聽著Jay介紹他：「Alan Scott，我的夥伴，Alan，這位是Barry，我的姪子。」  
男人不苟言笑，但還是禮貌性的點了頭，當作招呼。  
「我們應該會在下午五點前回來，如果超過時間也是很正常的事情，如果我們消失三天再打電話報警就好了。」  
Barry被這句話給徹底嚇醒，Jay倒是不怎麼在意，「我鑰匙放在鞋櫃上，如果要出門記得帶上，外面有一台腳踏車，地圖也在鞋櫃上，照著路線就可以到鎮上了。」Jay繼續交代著事情，大概過了十分鐘把大致講過後，他就和Alan一起出發，消失在清晨的森林之中。  
Barry又打了個哈欠，準備回去再睡一下，起床之後再來考慮之後的事情了。

Barry再吃完早餐之後簡單的再房子裡探險了一下，這是一棟木屋，不大不小，也是標準單身男人的家具，有兩個房間，一個是臥室，一個是書房Barry就是睡在書房內，外頭的擺設就是一個收音機和一張沙發，以及簡單的家具，真的沒什麼可看的。  
所以Barry選擇回到房裡，從書櫃上找書來看，書的類型是植物和動物，偶爾會有哲學書，但在書櫃上有一本書特別不一樣，他的書背上並沒有寫上任何書名，就只是一片紅棕色的，他抽下來看，封面也沒有任何字，只有一道閃電符號。  
他翻開了第一頁：  
『1988年4月26日，我成為守林人的第五個年頭，我從國家森林公園被調派到家鄉附近，這挺好的，長期在外地工作，而我的工作也不能太長時間離開崗位，現在回到這裡，我每周只需要開車一小時就可以回到中城。  
『這應該是很好的，直到我發現這片森林的不對勁，我將這一切記錄下來，畢竟對於「他們」那些生物來說，我才是外來者，我不會破壞或是試圖搞清楚他們的來歷，只是想記錄我所看到的一切。』

A路線 Len是冰霜傑克  
書上說的是真的，Barry想，他背著Jay給他的背包，延著東邊走了一小時，看到了本來該是夏天的森林染上一層銀白，而且氣溫降了好幾度，還好他有多帶一件外套。  
『在非冬季或是任何下雪的情況下，這裡恆溫零下五度，數目沒有生長任何葉子，僅僅是被一堆白雪給覆蓋，範圍為方圓五百公尺。』  
『第一次與他見面時，他敵意很深，差點將我凍死在這裡，直到我說明來意並且提供了熱巧克力給他，他才放下少許戒心，我向他說明我只是做為紀錄，如果沒事我不會來打擾他，並且告知他也許三個月或是半年時間會經過這裡執行我的工作。』  
「你不是Garrick，你是誰？」當Barry踏出第一步到那冰雪之地時，一道聲音傳來，他順著聲音的方向看去，一個男人飄在半空中，帶著警戒心看著他。  
Barry小心翼翼地把手放到他的水壺旁，邊說：「呃，我是他姪子，Barry Allen，來這裡度過暑假。」他把水壺給放到地上，「裡面是熱巧克力，加了小棉花糖的。」  
那男人不再繼續飄在半空中，而是重新踩回地面，並且走向了他，Barry在他接近自己時聞到了冷冽的味道，他說不上來，就是一股冷空氣，那人有著吋頭，眼睛也是藍色的，但更偏向是銀藍，就像是冰，穿著羽絨大衣，帽子上還有一圈毛茸茸的裝飾，但Barry得說，他看起來很帥，比起學校那些自以為是的傢伙要好看很多。  
「你為什麼來這？」  
「探險──？」Barry的作為的確是探險，但他不確定對方想要這答案。  
「那這裡不是你該來的地方。」男人說著，彎下了腰拿起熱巧克力，「我收下了，而你快順著原路走回去，在太陽下山前到家，對你比較好。」  
Barry可有點失落了，他走了一小時到這裡被下達逐客令，但也沒辦法，這男人怎麼看都不像是人類，要是違抗他可能會有生命危險，但Barry還是開口說了一句：「我可以請問你的名子嗎？」  
男人已經拿下杯蓋，並且打開保溫瓶的開關，「你可以叫我Cold，我不會告訴你真名。」  
Barry想問為什麼，但他選擇住嘴，他如果想要之後還能過來的話，最好還是先別惹惱對方，「我之後，還能過來嗎？Mr. Cold」  
「不。」他回答，「看在你巧克力泡得不錯的份上，給你個忠告，少進這座森林微妙，孩子，這裡有太多危險你不能應付了。」  
Barry大概知道他說的危險是什麼，畢竟他手上有Jay的日記，上面記載了很多怪物，並且都住在這片森林，也許Cold說的對，他真的不該隨便踏入這座森林。

Jay在下午五點前回到了木屋，Alan和他道別以後開車回家，他笑著問Barry今天有沒有做點什麼，Barry只是說他整天都待在房裡看書，還有出去走一下呼吸新鮮空氣，沒什麼特別的，他選擇隱瞞了那本日記的事情。  
而在Jay去洗澡時，他聽見了敲門聲，他以為是Alan回來拿點什麼，打開門後，並沒有人在，只有一個保溫瓶在門口，以及一點點的冷空氣。

 

B路線 Len是Bill   
『我與幾個比較高智商的生物交談過，例如人馬或是妖精，他們排斥外來人，但那是因為有人想獵殺、傷害他們，他們是歡迎我的，並且給了我一個忠告。  
若是有一天，一個叫做Bill Cipher的人找上我，千萬別理會，或是不斷拒絕他，甚至是裝個傻子都好，我並不知道為什麼他們如此建議我，直到那天深夜，那是一個下著暴雪的深夜，氣溫少說有負五度，但那男人只是穿著一套西裝，手上拿著一根拐杖，沒有任何防寒措施的站在門口，詢問著我能否讓他進門。  
古代生物都有些「禮俗」要遵循，我拒絕了他，並且詢問他有什麼事情。』  
「只是來拜訪，一個新的守林人，這裡已經很長時間沒有守林人存在了。」他的聲音輕鬆，在這天氣之下如此輕鬆，他肯定不是人類，「相信你應該知道我是誰了。」  
「Bill Cipher.」Jay回答。  
「我喜歡聰明人。」他說，「我雖然是Bill，不過你也可以叫做Leonard Snart，這是我在人類世界的化名。」  
「很高興認識你，還有其他事情嗎？」Jay只想快點送客，並且回到房間蓋上被子，喝杯熱咖啡之類的。  
「沒了，只是來打聲招呼罷了。」  
「恕我不送客了。」Jay把門給關上，並且頭也不回的走回房間，他不去看那個男人是否還站在外頭。  
『在那之後我並沒有在遇見他，但照森林住戶的說法，他總是在觀察，不斷地觀察。  
我又一次看見他時，他正在與一個水妖交談，他注意到了我，但他也僅僅是點了頭當作招呼，我並沒有理會，越少和他有所牽扯越好。』  
『看到Bill Cipher或是Leonard Snart，不要交談、離的越遠越好。』  
最後面還用了紅筆在下面畫線，這一定是重點。

可就吃完午餐之後，傳來了敲門聲，Barry當然是去應門了，門口站著一個穿西裝的平頭男人，「午安。」他禮貌地打招呼，Barry也回應著，並且告訴他，如果要找Jay叔叔的話，他並不在。  
而男人只是開口：「不，我沒有要找他，我是來找你的，Barry Allen。」  
Barry對於剛剛日記上的形容還記憶猶新，他知道這人是誰了，而那男人微笑的看著他，說：「初次見面，我是Leonard Snart，你也可以叫我Bill Cipher.」

這只是一個他想要拐走小男孩靈魂的故事，或者是利用Barry做點什麼他做不到的故事。

 

C路線 Len只是普通人  
大概是一個，一開始只是想找新來的麻煩，後來Len挑釁他。  
「既然你叔叔是守林人，你敢進去森林嗎？」  
Barry血氣方剛，很容易就被慫恿，於是一起到了森林入口，接著一群人進去裡面探險，接著一群人走散了，Barry和Len一起行動，然後遇到了怪物，想辦法聯合起來處理掉他。  
Len這時候才對Barry改觀。  
然後再這裡度過暑假的每一天，Len都會來找他並且陪他，一起到森林裡探險或是做其他事情，還一起去看露天電影。  
Barry在這裡談了第一場戀愛，但也經歷過第一次刻骨銘心的分別。


	6. 壞孩子

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry憎恨警察

起稿：18/10/22

警察是個挺兩難的職業，但對於他的評價大多數都是好的，畢竟他們維護社會秩序、幫助人們、排除大多數事情，警察是個好人職業，也許在Gotham或是一些城市不是，但大部分都是。  
會憎恨警察的通常是罪犯們，或者是被警察傷害過、間接傷害過的人們。  
Barry Allen就是其中一個，被警察間接傷害過的人。

他懷裡端著紙袋，裡頭有三天份的食物和一些必需品，另一隻手拿著吉拿棒，往自己的家裡走去，熟門熟路的轉進巷子內，又繞過幾個小巷弄，接著停在三角窗店面，兩片窗戶被隔熱紙貼了起來，看不見裡頭的模樣，唯一能看見裡面的，只有上半部是玻璃的門。  
他把吉拿棒的包裝丟在地上，然後從口袋拿出鑰匙打開門，進去後關上門，順便把上頭掛著的招牌給轉向，OPEN的一面朝向另一端。  
他走向二樓，電視聲音提醒著他這裡有其他人在，但Barry似乎不太在意，他只是把東西放在餐桌上，一項一項整理著東西。  
當他整理完之後，為自己泡了杯咖啡，然後才走到客廳，用腳踢了踢坐姿不正的傢伙，要他讓出個位置，「你不是應該去策畫搶銀行什麼的嗎？」Barry屁股坐到沙發上以後開口問著他。  
「是有在策畫。」對方回他，「但我還在找幫手，Mick還在休養，我妹妹人還在外地，我得找一些蠢貨來幫忙。」  
「這不是你待在我這裡的原因，這裡是我家，不是你的安全屋。」Barry雖然這樣說，但其實也沒有趕人的意思。  
「我可以明天就把這裡買下來，以後就是我向你收租。」  
Barry喝了一口咖啡，「你知道我甚至不知道我房東是誰，對吧。」他租這間房已經是三年前的事情了，上頭寫著出租，然後他打了電話過去，對方就說我明天把鑰匙放在門口，自己開門進去就行，如果要租，直接住下來，每個月放租金在信箱裡，他會去收。  
Barry一次也沒有看過他的房東，他乖乖地放租金，隔兩三天就會消失，對方不在乎自己在幹嘛，Barry也不會去在意這人是誰。  
「我能查出來的。」  
「得了，Snart，你知道規矩的，我的診所是中立的地方，你每天混在這裡，我很難做生意。」Barry的口氣聽起來真的有些不滿，不過Leonard Snart才不會去管這些。  
「這陣子中城挺安穩的，你也不會有生意做，更何況你和我一樣，做一場手術的錢可以用一年，你還擔心生意問題？」Len講出了實話。  
Barry沒有說話，他沒必要和這傢伙報備自己把錢花去哪了，但事實上，他說的沒錯，他現在存款是一般白領階級的好幾倍，完全不符合他年紀那樣的存款。  
「更何況，比起一個人住在這房子，擔心自己何時會被其他黑幫給滅口，我保護你不是剛好嗎？」  
「哇喔，我還是第一次看到那麼不要臉的人。」Barry發自內心的讚嘆著。  
「別忘記你昨晚還和不要臉一起在床上，而他把你操得很爽。」Len勾起一絲微笑，Barry用笑回應，他笑起來總是十分的可愛：「你最好保佑你今晚不會上我的床，否則我會把你鼠蹊部打麻醉，在你毫無知覺的情況下，切下他。」他的語氣十分認真。  
Len才沒有理會這個威脅，但突然想想這小子的性情有那麼一點不穩定，沒準他真的會做。

Barry Allen被Leonard Snart纏上是三個月前的事情。  
Barry是一個孤兒，他十歲那年母親死了，被一個黃衣人給殺死，他被那一陣旋風帶到幾個街區外，當他赤腳並且忍著碎石疼痛跑回家時，他看見警方與他父親正在周旋，他父親拿著一把刀，一把沾了血的刀，他試圖解釋著這一切都不是他做的。  
於是Barry大喊：「Daddy！」他父親轉頭看向他，卻不知怎麼的警方都開槍了，十歲的Barry聽著槍聲，看著刀子從父親手上脫落，看著他中彈並且倒在地上，血不斷冒出來，不到三秒的事情，Barry記著到現在26歲，而他也會記著一輩子。  
他在十歲那年成了孤兒，並且送進了孤兒院，原本有個警探要收養他，他說他叫做Joe West，是他父親生前的好友，Barry拒絕，徹底的，並且在十歲那年就發誓，他會恨警察一輩子。

他在高中畢業之後進了中城的醫學院，他通常是孤僻的自己一個人出現在課堂下，下課後也是，如果你問起同期的學生，他們幾乎對Barry Allen只剩下獎學金這三個字，他是全額獎學金的補助者，並且在念書之餘還在酒吧打工，這倒是沒多少人知道了。  
他在上大學時候就從孤兒院搬了出來獎學金處理他的學費，但他還有生活費，所以他靠著晚上在酒吧打工賺點錢，足以應付房租和生活費就行。  
一開始是這樣，後來有個人付了比他一小時薪資多上一百倍的錢叫他幫忙轉交毒品開始，他的打工生活不局限於酒吧了。  
大二上學期那年，他因為一次獎學金失利，所以他必須想辦法湊到那筆學費，所以他賣了自己的第一次，給了一個酒吧裡的黑幫常客，也許地位算是挺高的，畢竟他出了十萬塊買他的第一次。  
初次性經驗的Barry體會不到爽，更多是疼痛，那次是他久違的在十年內第一次哭泣，在他父親和母親葬禮之後就沒有哭過了，他給了自己幾小時，他在念心理學的書，他知道自己是怎麼回事，過幾個小時之後，他就又只是普通的Barry Allen了。  
被生活壓得喘不過氣，並且憎恨警察的Barry Allen。

不知道為什麼他賣掉初夜的事情傳了出去，後來有幾個人出價和他做，一千、五千、三千，他都接受了，他在援交之中漸漸體會到性的好處和快感，他在性高潮那一瞬間可以不想任何事情，他喜歡那種感覺。  
在別人介紹下，他偶爾會參加濫交派對，吸一點神仙水、LSD，然後沉醉於性愛，醒來以後，他在繼續回去當醫學院的學生，繼續參加醫學院的課程、研討會、實習。  
他大學畢業之後，去醫院當了兩年的實習醫生，他脫離了酒吧打工，但也許一兩個月一次濫交，實習的情況很好，醫院甚至想留下他成為駐院醫師，但他拒絕了，後來沒人知道Barry Allen去了哪裡。  
一年後，一個叫做Sebastian Smythe的地下醫生在械石城的巷子裡開了間診所，專門治療黑幫成員，幾個人去打探過他為什麼一個年輕人要這樣做，他只是說他討厭警察，而黑幫也討厭警察，敵人的敵人就是朋友。

Sebastian或是Barry偶爾都抽菸，一周一包，他也不確定為什麼要抽，但他抓著自己不上癮的量就行。  
偶爾，他會在幫別人處理槍傷的時候抽菸，那些逞兇鬥狠的黑幫們不怕傷口，卻會問：「你在做手術時候抽菸，不會感染到我的傷口嗎？」  
這時候他會抬起頭，「如果你介意，我不介意把菸熄在你已經打了麻醉的部分，反正你感覺不到痛。」這不是一個醫生該有道德準則，但他是個密醫，那又如何？  
沒人會多嘴一句，畢竟這醫生的壞脾氣也算是道上有名了，之前有人調戲他，他直接拿著手術刀刺進他的手，另一隻抵著他的脖子，「我不知道你們有沒有點知識，大動脈就在這裡，刀子下方，我只要用力劃開，血會用噴的，你在一分鐘內不送醫就會失血過多而死，你知道離這裡最近的醫院距離有多遠嗎？開車也要十分鐘喔。」  
有些人不信邪還是會挑戰他，但他總有各種花招讓他們知難而退，而Leonard Snart，大概是第一個不怕的人。  
按照他的原話是他不怕死，而Barry也不敢殺人。

Leonard Snart是在幾個月前的深夜闖入了他的診所，外面明明掛著Close的牌子，但他們還是破門而入，弄出了不小動靜，本來正在睡覺的Barry被吵醒，然後拿出藏在抽屜的手槍走下樓，他還沒有舉槍，對方就已經先拿槍對著他，「快幫他急救！」  
Barry只是打了個哈欠，把槍給收進褲子後面，然後穿著拖鞋趴塌趴塌的走下來，打開了所有燈光，才走到他們旁邊，過程中一點驚慌失措都沒有，Barry看了一下坐在椅子上那個人，「三度灼傷，需要清創，面積過大，我需要很多時間，不過我清創完之後，這裡不提供植皮服務，我能介紹你到醫美診所處理。」他站起身，走去櫃子裡面拿了棉花、酒精以及他會用到的東西，「行行好，別站在那裡擋路，旁邊有醫療箱，受傷了就自己包紮一下。」他走回原本的位置上，戴上了手套和口罩，開始處理。  
「你需要打麻醉嗎？」他突然開口問，刀子還停在半空中，「雖然你這大部分神經已經壞死沒有痛覺，但你要是需要我能幫你上麻醉。」  
「不──就這樣。」那人沙啞地說著，Barry聳聳肩，然後開始動刀。  
如此輕易與罪犯對話、不過問傷口由來、不害怕威脅，這幾點給Leonard Snart留下了深刻的印象。  
那場手術持續到了早上六點，過了三小時處理完，速度不算太慢，畢竟Mick身上是大面積燒傷，後來他用了乾淨的紗布包紮，「你如果要走隨意，但下午要回來換藥，至少前三天要乖乖換藥，否則你會，我想一下，傷口因為細菌感染導致敗血症或是蜂窩性組織炎，最後必須截肢。」他邊說邊用手指計算自己有沒有說漏什麼。  
Mick顯然覺得很麻煩，但他從醫生的話裡面聽到自己不乖乖配合最慘就是失去一隻手，「我需要啤酒。」他咕噥著。  
「不提供。」Barry起身，把那些混亂丟進垃圾桶，然後脫掉手套洗手，然後打了個大哈欠，「你呢，大衣先生，你有地方要縫針嗎？」他問，Leonard大概在看到他開始幫Mick清創之後就放下了手槍，自己找了個地方坐下，沒有去開醫藥箱，不知道是不想擦藥還是因為太嚴重了不能擦藥。  
「沒有。」Len回應著，「你是Sebastian Smythe?」  
「有趣，我還以為你是知道我是誰才闖進我的診所。」Barry甩了甩手，然後從一個抽屜裡面拿出香菸，熟門熟練的拿出一支菸叼在嘴上，直接拿了打火機點火，吸了一口以後從鼻子吐出菸，比起剛剛快睡著，現在大概好上5%，「急診和醫療費用總共是十五萬，加上後續換藥一次五千，以及你們破壞了我的門，總共是十八萬美金。」  
「賺挺多的。」Len從地上起身，「晚點我會送錢過來，Mick你在這裡休息，啤酒和吃的我再拿來給你。」  
Barry將菸灰斗進菸灰缸內，沒有說話，他默認了這些事情，「大塊頭如果你要休息的話，隔壁有一張病床可以躺，大衣先生，你出去時幫我把門帶上，雖然他壞了但還是關上，我要上去補眠了。」他吸完最後一口菸，把菸蒂丟在菸灰缸內，然後繼續打著哈欠走上樓。  
短短幾小時的表現，Leonard對他印象深刻，就連Mick也是。

當Leonard提著一袋東西出現時，那個本來寫著Close的牌子轉成了Open，他不確定的推開門，冰冷的不鏽鋼台上躺著一個人，顯然是死的，因為那具屍體像是剛從冷凍庫拿出來，嘴唇還犯紫，Mick不知道是沒睡還是醒了，總之躺在醫療床上睜開眼睛。  
「我不知道你還是法醫。」  
「的確不是。」他邊說邊拿起針筒，對著屍體亂紮一針，但應該還是在血管上，抽了些血液出來，「不過有人給我錢解剖一具屍體，我沒不賺的道理。」他抽完血液之後，將血液滴到了三個試管內，又分別加入了一些化學藥劑，放在一旁等待。  
Leonard走到了病床旁邊，拿出了酒給Mick，但他看起來不在狀態內，「他怎麼了？」他沒有轉頭就問著Barry。  
「我給他打了點嗎啡，止痛同時會有點恍神的副作用。」Barry正拿著手術刀準備切開屍體，「不會過量上癮，不用太擔心。」他邊說邊開始解剖屍體。  
Leonard把酒放在他手上，也許等他清醒一點自己會喝，而他只是自己搬了張椅子坐在Mick病床旁，背對著Mick，邊吃著路上買的熱狗堡邊看眼前那個偏瘦的人在忙碌。  
「所以，為什麼要解剖屍體？」  
「不知道，沒過問，但通常都是懷疑被毒死的，這人可能是臥底或是其他敏感身分，所以才會懷疑是不是被別人給害死。」Barry看了一下被剖開的內臟以後脫下手套，又轉頭去看剛剛的血液，接著拿出手機快速地打了幾個字，把手機收回褲子裡頭，走到解剖台尾端，把白布拉上蓋好。  
「那麼快就有結果了？」Leonard以為這種事情要花上一陣子。  
「因為很明顯，不需要再多做什麼檢測了。」Barry轉身洗手，同時打了哈欠，顯然他並沒有睡飽，或是說從自己離開後並沒有睡多久，「等下我會幫他再換一次藥，然後你們就可以滾了，明天早上再帶他過來換藥就好。」  
「Dr. Smythe，你對所有病人都那麼冷淡嗎？」  
「我想一下，鑒於你們這些人都是罪犯，這些傷口都是自找的，以及我這人沒什麼同理心，所以說，對。」Barry用一旁的毛巾或是抹布擦乾了手，「醫院是中立的地方，傷好了就該走，你們是知道規矩的。」  
「那個規矩只有在黑幫才有意義，我和Mick自成一派。」Leonard看著他沒什麼變化的臉，他似乎不太擔心這類的問題，而他也聽說過有一個那麼討厭警察的密醫，「但我們不會給你添太多麻煩。」他彎下腰從塑膠袋內拿出一疊錢，那是早上Smythe開價的金額。  
「錢都在這裡了。」Barry向他走來，拿了錢，點都沒點就收進後口袋，「我們待到Mick恢復神智就走。」  
Barry沒說什麼，只是又走到一旁掏出手機，似乎在找什麼，後來打了通電話，從簡短的對話紀錄聽得出來是在找修門的。  
那是他們第二次見面，第一次的見面的情形，他們都不記得了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我記得我當下只是想寫Barry很恨警察而已  
> 然後變成會和警察對立的狀態  
> 我不知道我到底多想看Barry變成壞小孩(幹


	7. 外送小弟

外送小弟（每個CP都該有一個這種梗）  
Barry接到外送服務的額外要求  
第一次是一件內褲，Size是M號  
第二次是一瓶潤滑劑  
第三次是一盒保險套，因為不知道對方尺寸還特別打過去問：我需要幫你買哪個尺寸的套套？  
第四次被騙上床  
假裝找錯零錢，讓Barry下班後跑一趟，一開門後看見Barry，先把他拉進門一次深吻，吻暈了再拐上床

也許還有這種對話：  
"你忘記牛奶了"  
"我很確定沒有哪間超市有賣現擠的牛奶"  
"沒關係，我可以自己來"

\--by女友提供


	8. 童話故事AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 你知道的那種童話故事  
> 只是結局永遠都是走向NC-17
> 
> 暗子太太要負一半責任(?

起稿19/1/7

童話au

灰姑娘：  
灰姑娘Barry倒也不是真的被虐待，只是他寄人籬下於West家，他想要幫忙做點事情，有一次不小心打掃灰燼時候把灰弄到自己身上，因此得名以。  
在皇室舉行舞會那天，Barry說自己不想去湊熱鬧，畢竟他真的沒興趣，那天晚上Barry也消失了。  
Len是鄰國被放逐的皇子，因沒有身分證明只好從小偷做起，最後成了惡名昭彰的大盜，基地就在West探長家附近，刻意錯開時間出門，讓整個國家的警察始終都沒抓到他。  
因為住附近所以會和做家事的Barry聊天，原本希望能套出點什麼情報，最後卻互相產生愛意，皇室舞會那天，Len準備幹完最後一票就離開這裡，於是他問Barry要不要一起走，在午夜十二點，在院子裡等他。  
而因皇室遭竊所以散會的舞會所以回家的West一家，一回家，就找不到Barry了。  
幾個月後，West一家放棄尋找Barry時，一張明信片寄到他們家了，雖然Joe West很生氣，但至少知道他還活著。  
只是在某個地方。

長髮公主：  
斯旺是男巫，也是養大Barry的人，Barry身上有神速力，他需要這力量，所以從小就把他偷來自己養在一個高塔上。  
他讓Barry以為自己是個孤兒，斯旺好心收養了他，斯旺打算在他輕易駕馭能力時後殺了他，畢竟那時候神速力才是完全成熟，可以收割。  
有一天Barry的房裡出現了一個小偷，他沿著牆外的藤蔓爬了上來，以為是廢墟，沒有想到有個人在這住。  
小時候只看過斯旺的Barry並不知道這是誰，而且也沒有戒心，Len編了謊話騙他，說有壞人在追他，Barry說你可以在這裡住下，只是我不知道我養父同不同意而已。  
Len只住了一天就離開，後來又回來，這樣好幾次，沒有被斯旺發現。  
除了斯旺，另一個可以交談的對象就是Len，於是Barry很簡單的喜歡上他，也被騙上床。  
確定斯旺出遠門的時候，Len會帶他出去走走，去看天燈，星星，大自然，其他人類。  
斯旺發現的那天，他們來了一個墨西哥僵局，並且斯旺把自己收留Barry的真實原因說了出來，並且說要殺死Len，而他做了，Barry難過地激發神速力，所以跑回了過去，阻止那一刻，也順便打敗斯旺。  
不過高塔也倒了，Barry無家可歸，Len只是拉起他的手說走吧，回家。  
BARRY：我沒有家了  
Len：回我家，你收留我那麼多次，現在換我收留你了。

美男子與野獸：  
貝兒Barry妥妥的，騷擾人斯旺，一直想逼他嫁到自己家。  
故事就像原本那樣，父親踏入，結果被要求拿一個重要物品來換，兩難抉擇下，Henry選擇把Barry送到山莊去，畢竟斯旺風評比起山莊上的人更不好。  
故事也是原本那樣，彼此每天相處，然後曖昧，不過Len不確定Barry真的愛自己，畢竟自己是一頭野獸。  
然後圖書館打炮是意外，不過那舉動沒有讓他詛咒解除，Len更難過了，那表示Barry其實沒有愛著自己，雖然他全程忘記他們沒有接吻這件事情。  
於是他讓Barry回家，然後也是故事發展那樣，回家路上被襲擊，Len保護他受傷，然後一個真愛之吻解決一切。  
不過Barry有點難過，沒有野獸那麼大的佬二可以享受，但Len總有一百萬種方式讓Barry有全新感受。

小紅帽：  
小紅帽Barry(14)帶著食物去探望森林另一端的Jay叔叔，大野狼Len一開始好心護送他到叔叔家，回去路上和他聊天，Barry對他沒了戒心。  
後來Barry到森林時候，大野狼用糖果拐他到森林深處，Barry那時候被破處，很痛但是很爽，但他有一陣子不敢去森林。  
後來又去探望Jay叔叔時候，大野狼和他道歉，又送他去叔叔家，回來時後又溫柔地做了一次，Barry不那麼排斥了。  
從那之後，小紅帽每天都會去森林裡，而每天傍晚回來時候，他的斗篷永遠是髒，充滿雜草和泥土的，有時候甚至有水漬。  
有一天，小紅帽消失了，沒人知道他去了哪裡。  
正當大家擔心他的時候，他正和大野狼在森林裡做愛，體內不斷的被射入精子。

大野狼去了森林深處找女巫拿藥，給Barry喝下，讓他懷孕，後來他們有了一對雙胞胎，他們一家在森林的湖邊過著快樂的日子。

 

桃樂絲  
愛麗絲：  
Barry醒來時後自己是在一個森林，他不知道為什麼在這裡，他只知道自己叫做Barry，應該是個男生，但穿著一件紅色的蓬蓬裙，他不遠處的桌上有兩瓶藥，還有一張紙條。  
上面寫著：每個選項都只能擇一，如果兩個都選，你就會死。  
出於對於死亡的害怕，Barry非常遵守規矩。  
Old/young： 年齡成長/年齡降低  
UP/Down：胸部變大或是乳頭凹陷  
High/Low：身體敏感度高低  
One/Two：多一根老二/變成兩個洞  
Big/Small：老二變大/肉穴變小  
On/Off：性轉/正常  
Len是柴郡貓，他總是會在做選擇時後出現在Barry身邊，他也不知道藥水是什麼意思，但他總是會給Barry意見，並且會喝下另一瓶，雖然不知道原因是什麼。  
每次喝完都會做一次，藥效時間不一定，一小時、一天都有可能。  
因為是夢，所以實際上是為什麼要做不知道，總之就是幹道體力透支。

實際上這是夢境，夢裡面一天等於外頭一小時，閃電俠和冷隊被同一個超能力者打中，於是兩人陷入沉睡，所以他們在夢裡面荒淫度日，而當找到方法醒來時，Barry大腦運轉很快，搞清楚狀況後，拔掉手上的針頭就跑掉，他不想承認他在夢裡面有多淫蕩。  
Len醒來以後沒說話，只是簡單道謝後離開，並且在想閃電俠本人幹起來是不是那麼爽，幾天後，他抓到了閃電俠，強制性的把他帶到床上。  
「別和我說你不懷念這個，Barry，我們在夢裡面那二十四天，你每天都要求著我幹你。」簡單潤滑過後，就直接進入，Barry本來還想反駁那都是假的，但被擦過前列腺，他就知道他完蛋了，因為他腦子裡只剩下做愛了。

 

人魚王子：  
鯊魚人Len（兩根老二）有一天救了跌入海裡的小王子，因為小王子的船沉了，他又不知道送他去哪，於是帶去洞穴裡住一陣子。  
作為報答，小王子被上了，肩膀上有著一塊牙印，鯊魚交配時會出現的動作，小王子想家了，Len送他回家，但偶爾會去送離小王子的水域看看。  
有一天他看到了脫掉上衣的小王子站在那裡，牙印還在肩膀上一清二楚，就像是一個所有物的標示。  
艾伦王国国王王后早就去世了，留下小王子这个孤儿，现在是斯旺摄政王当权，宫廷各种勾心斗角。但是在海里Len不会虚伪地对待他，欺负他也是很真心的（？）（海底不搞这套）  
小王子已經在那幾天愛上了他，所以來找他，Len知道以後把他帶進水裡，就在淺海區又一次和他做了，Barry後來躺在一塊岩石上和他度過一晚上，他們只能這樣再一起。  
Len和女巫拿到藥，讓小王子能在海中生活。

 

睡美人：  
巴里虽然身体睡着但是意识在梦境世界到处跑，不小心跑到了冷队王子的梦境，觉得梦里的冷队很有意思就经常跑去玩。冷队很奇怪怎么天天萌到这个小妖精（？）就套他的话想知道他到底是谁，再联想到很久以前从情报网里看到的情报推理出巴里的身份，就跑去了救他。  
梦里操过了，终于见到在床上的睡美人巴里就干了起来  
然后接上你说的XDD 巴里一开始梦游记忆没回来还以为是陌生男人这样  
Len35歲那年夢到Barry，第一次夢見只是互看，但沒有說話，Len對他的眼睛印象深刻，但後來好一陣子都沒有在夢到，又一次夢到時，他開口搭話，對方也回應他，但後來Barry又消失了，不過Len已經開始找這個人是誰了。  
後來Barry又出現時，Len開始使用各種方式不要讓他離開自己的夢，每天晚上都能見到他，大概幾個月後在夢裡做愛，醒來以後褲子都是一片混亂，夢裡在爽但那始終是夢，就這樣一路到了40歲。  
身為王儲到了40歲還沒結婚是很晚了，但他堅持要與自己心愛的人結婚，所以那一年他離開皇宮，說願意把王位給Lisa，不論他有沒有回來，如果他沒回來就是死了，回來就是會帶著伴侶。  
他花了點時間找到Barry，順便打敗邪惡的巫師，後來斬斷荊棘到了Barry床旁邊時，他打算先來一發，雖然這樣很不正派，但他已經忍了五年了，他有資格那麼做。  
弄硬了之後先用小王子的嘴幫自己口交，但沒有射，後來幫他潤滑之後直接幹到高潮，精液留在他體內，休息了一陣子之後，他準備做第二次，進入之後慢慢動著，享受著這副身軀，順便親他，沒想到他醒了，Barry剛醒來還沒睜開眼睛就覺得有一種被填滿的感覺  
Barry不知道這人是誰，只知道自己被侵犯，所以只能哭，雖然有一半是被爽哭，但一半是覺得恥辱，而且因為太久沒講話，發不出聲音可以叫他停下來。

當記憶都回來時，Len差點失去他的伴侶，並且被討厭。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我自己是覺得愛麗絲很有挑戰性(只是想寫很多肉


	9. 羽人AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 羽人是有翅膀的種族，但翅膀平時並不會出現，只有在牠們飛行時候會  
> 不過羽人傳說只有中國有，為什麼會講英文這點就(別計較了

羽人Barry／運送者Len  
收藏家斯旺委託Len一個工作，從西雅圖入港的貨櫃運送回中城，時程大概五天。  
斯旺警告他每天定期餵食兩次，這表示裡面是活體，但不准看箱子內的東西，於是Len在西雅圖接貨之後，半夜就上路。  
四小時之後在公路上停靠，並且打開貨櫃，進行第一次餵食，不過差點沒成功，畢竟箱子傳來的抗議聲太大，如果不是鐵箱可能會分崩離析。  
休息一陣子之後又啟程，路上隨時回報給斯旺知道進度，塞車或是貨物有什麼狀況都要說。  
第二天早上卻沒有了聲音，Len緊張地打開，發現裡面是一個男孩，身後有一雙翅膀正在慢慢消失，身上傷痕累累，前兩餐的食物都沒吃丟在一旁。  
Len還沒伸手去觸碰他，男孩就睜開眼睛，驚恐和憤怒，他跳出箱子把Len壓在地上，嘴裡喊著：「你們殺了我媽媽！」這種，同時翅膀張開，Len第一次看到這種東西，如果不是因為男孩餓昏，他以為自己會死。  
他在把男孩送回箱子後猶豫了一下，還是把蓋子蓋上，繼續上路，但在下一次休息時候，他和斯旺報備說自己需要去旅館睡一下，預定時間依舊是四天後，但後續不會有消息回覆  
趁這時候和有著翅膀的男孩好好聊一下。

花了四小時才讓對方不再對自己展現攻擊，但戒心還在，Len把麵包放在手上，耐心等待已經沒有力氣的男孩主動吃下，畢竟他以前常常用這招對付Lisa，男孩和他互看很久，終於投靠過來咬進嘴裡，Len又繼續撕了另一塊等待他。  
Len選擇用不蓋蓋子博取信任，但他同時也說：「你要是消失，我的性命也會不見。」對陌生人來說，這威脅也許不怎樣，但Len就是覺得這個叫做Barry的羽人會乖乖聽話。  
他們又一次停車時，Barry說不想自己待在貨櫃內，於是Len讓他上了副駕駛座，並且警告他不要張開翅膀。  
戒心在閒聊之中慢慢放下，好感度在途中慢慢增加，Len知道了Barry不少事情，但對自己不怎麼提，除了斯旺說的只能給麵包和水以及昆蟲外，Len還買了漢堡給他吃。  
第四天晚上他們睡了這幾天來第一次床，畢竟之前有疑慮，還有不能讓貨物自己待在車上，他們都睡在後面貨櫃裡面而已，Barry第一次睡床覺得很軟，並且說自己家鄉只有木頭，不會有這種床墊。  
Len只讓Barry擦澡，畢竟他變得太乾淨斯旺會覺得奇怪，晚上睡覺時Barry告訴他：「我想選你當我的伴侶。」  
「你是雄性，我也是，你是羽人，我是人類。」Len把這幾天聽到的事情回應給他，要他面對現實，變相拒絕。  
Barry隔天選擇回到鐵箱裡，而不是在副駕駛座上和他聊天，在進入中城之前，Len進行最後一次停留，他知道這應該是他最後一次看到Barry了。  
Barry說：「你能不能親我一次？」Len做了，然後又把鐵箱蓋上，後來順利的把東西交給了斯旺的人，Len站在郊區，手上拿著另一把給他開回程車子的鑰匙，並且看著載著Barry的貨車離開。

「你如果不吃點東西會餓死。」斯旺對被關在超巨大鳥籠的Barry說，Barry很乖巧順從，但從他接手第一天開始就不吃東西，他也拿過各種東西來引誘Barry進食，但都沒有用，「你已經回不去你的故鄉了，你要是想活下去，你就得進食。」他以為Barry在思鄉。  
Barry只是冷冷地看了他一眼，然後轉身背對他，斯旺很生氣，但他總有辦法可以讓Barry活下去，就算要灌食他也會做。  
只有Barry知道自己是為了心碎而放棄生命。

Len也心神不寧好幾天，但工作就已經結束了，不過這幾天他的確查了羽人的不少資料，並且看到他們一生只認定一個伴侶，大概是因為這個所以他召集了妹妹和Mick來幫忙。  
「我們要搶什麼？」Mick問  
「我的愛人。」Len回答。

歷經波折以後把Barry救出來了，還暫時離開中城避風頭，並且在幾天內把Barry養回原本的模樣，雖然還是很瘦。  
Len每天都陪在他身邊，但Barry又對他有戒心了，畢竟他被拋棄過一次，害怕還有第二次，每當Len要出去採買時候，他都盡量在一小時內完成，畢竟第一次把Barry一個人留在家中，回去看到他把自己關在衣櫃裡面，就像當初在鐵箱那樣。  
所以他每次出門前都會和Barry說自己很快回來，不過有一次回來時候Barry是從臥室飛出來，因為Lisa不請自來的打擾，然後驚擾到Barry，不過因為Lisa關係，他們之間沒有之前那麼疏遠，畢竟他願意躲到自己身後表示是信任自己的。  
把話講開以後就上床，發現Barry太輕所以用了很多站立的姿勢。  
後來斯旺被捕的新聞出現，他們才回中城住下來，並且讓Barry學習怎麼當個城市人。  
 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我無解為什麼光是大綱就快兩千字


	10. 精靈王子AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 背景有點像是哈比人或是魔戒那樣  
> 但又有點RPG的味道

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本篇重點在於  
> 抹布Barry和淫紋  
> 女友提到淫紋，然後就一發不可收拾了

Len年輕時候被一個精靈拯救過，他不認識他，但卻記得他的模樣。  
而現在，在地下黑市，他看到那個精靈滿身精液，站在展示台上，他不知道該如何反應。  
"這是一個精靈族，一個被刻了淫紋的男性精靈族，人們都知道精靈族的美貌"Barry沾滿精液的臉被強制抬起來，面對著觀眾  
"良好的體能，他其實剛剛已經在後台被十個男人操過了"被強制轉了個身，臀部被撥開，穴口一片紅腫和精液流出  
"基本上光是這兩點就吸引人，但他還刻有淫紋，我保證物超所值"後穴突然被塞入手指，Barry嗚咽了一聲，隨著手指按壓著前列腺和加快速度，他很快就高潮了，淡薄的精液撒在台上  
"敏感度有保證的，光是手指就能讓他高潮，更別想你在幹他時候的尖叫聲"

只有幾秒鐘，他把Mick和Lisa給叫到一旁，並且說他們必須救那個精靈。  
「為什麼？」Mick當然會問。  
「那精靈救過我一命，在我認識你之前，在Lisa還小的時候，如果沒有他救了我，今天我就不在這裡了。」  
於是很簡單的計劃了一下，但沒多少時間，所以他們選擇大鬧一場搶人。  
把Barry救出來以後讓他先洗澡，休息過後在讓彼此理解彼此。

Barry是精靈世界的王子，意外迷路到人類世界，他以前不是沒走過這條路，這附近的村民偶爾會和精靈做交易，但他那次走遠了點，在他問路之後就被迷暈，醒來時後在一個地下室內，全身裸體，幾個男人們看到他醒了以後就開始操他，同時他也發現自己被刻下淫紋了。  
講到這個Barry摀著肚子，眼神難過，「那東西是詛咒，總有辦法可以解開的。」Lisa安慰著。  
Mick則是小聲的和Len說，「他是個累贅，他不能和我們一起走。」  
「他不會是累贅，Mick，他會是我們的搖錢樹，他是王子，當我們送他回精靈族，他們會給我們豐厚的報酬。」  
「別擔心，王子殿下，我們會送你回精靈族，相傳精靈族的法力高強，也許會有辦法解除詛咒。」  
Barry只是無奈的笑了一下，說了句也許吧。  
因為騷動太大，所以他們並沒有讓Barry休息太久就出城了，一路往北，Barry和Len一起騎一批馬，也許是因為太累，在顛簸的路上他還睡著了。

晚上在營地睡覺時，Barry睡得很不安穩，畢竟他只是簡單帶過他的狀況，實際上他被抓來多久了他自己也沒底。  
遠離一開始的城鎮後，他們開始放慢速度，不再是急忙趕路，Barry的精神也不會一直緊繃著，在第三天時，他們在森林裡露宿，Len守夜，Lisa睡在唯一的帳棚內，Barry在半夜時候突然醒來，並且主動走到他身邊，拉下了褲子和衣服，渴求著性愛，Len注意到了那個淫紋正發著光，這估計是詛咒的一部分。  
他們在篝火旁做了一次，Barry在被內射瞬間清醒過來，並且紅著臉沒臉見他，Len沒說什麼，只是告訴他附近有一條溪，他可以去那裡清理乾淨。

又過了三天晚上，一樣的事情，Len算是掌握到了狀況，他必須三天做一次愛，否則他會處於發情狀態。  
這件事情本來是他們兩個人的秘密，但有一次他們的狀況不允許，所以第三天時候並沒有做，而努力忍到第四天，Barry的性慾光一次根本不夠，Lisa和Mick本來來叫他們吃飯（它們睡一間）但一件去就看到Barry被幹的模樣，還一臉渴求，Len不得以加快速度解決緩和以後，告訴她們狀況。  
Mick加入是純粹發洩，Lisa加入是她也想做愛，好處不能只讓男孩子佔據，Barry經歷了一次4P，清醒之後覺得很想死。  
還好這種問題沒有持續多久，就送他回精靈族了，Barry領他們到精靈族領地，和國王皇后解釋了前因後果，雖然省去了很多部分，國王賞了不少金子給他們，並且感謝他們。  
他們離開精靈族領地後，也找不到進去的路了。

那件事情過後一個半月，有一天Len在睡覺時，一到傳送門突然被打開，直接把他從床上傳送到精靈族領地，他還一臉沒睡醒的看著穿著光鮮亮麗的Barry，和坐在王位上的國王。  
「我的兒子上次誤入人類世界，被下了詛咒，我是反對他再次去人類世界冒險的，但他堅持想要在繼承王位之前四處歷練，於是他像我提議找你和你的夥伴們當他的保鑣，保護他在路上的安全。」  
「恕我直言，陛下，我並沒有義務保護王子殿下。」即便自己滿喜歡他的。  
「是有償的，每個月一些黃金和寶石，直到他毫髮無傷回到精靈族的那一天，他出去遊歷多久都可以。」  
Len立刻說了好，這是合理的交易，他沒理由說不，Barry走下樓梯，和他握手表示契約成立。  
當天晚上就直接和他回旅店了，回到床上的姿勢很尷尬，但Barry沒有要起來的意思，反而有意思的磨蹭他，Len嚇得把他的衣服掀開，淫紋已經消失了。  
「你們破解了詛咒。」  
「是阿，精靈族法師很厲害，詛咒被破解了。」Barry乾脆脫掉衣服，「但我身體狀況還記得。」  
「是嗎？」Len摸上他的身子，「那你還會敏感度加倍嗎？」  
「我不知道，你可以試試看，也許淫紋沒有成功被移除也不一定。」Barry摸上自己的肚子，淫紋消失，但他身體還記著那些快感，可是在精靈族內他沒辦法開口找人來幹他，精靈族比較崇向柏拉圖式的愛情，肉體關係很少。  
Len照著他的願望做了，淫紋沒有再次出現，而Barry第一次體會到性的美好。

 

備註：

Barry被抓走第二天才醒來，一醒來就聽到對話，還不知道自己身上發生什麼事情，然後就突然被進入，啟動了淫紋的作用，立刻敏感度加倍的爽。  
第二天時候一堆人來幹他，在他清醒之後幾根老二在他面前，他羞的臉紅，但從對話很快地意識到這些老二等等就要幹他了。  
在送上拍賣台之前被幹了兩周，不同人，不同方式，兩周基本只有喝水沒進食，生存靠回覆藥水補充而已，以及被餵吃精液。  
第四天開始沒人來幹他後面，只是不斷叫他口交和用手或是素股，就是沒有進入，第七天時後他主動張開大腿求操，一種麻癢感在他腸道內作亂著，無法解決的那種，只有被幹那時候才會比較舒服。Barry自己不清楚這回事，他已經被幹的好幾天沒辦法去想別的了。

會場拍賣時，本來被洗乾淨上要上台競標，但卻在開始前一小時被十個人輪流操到渾身精液的上台。  
在Len策畫時，競標者是一個收藏家和妓院老闆。  
收藏家路線→買回家不會操，但會給其他收藏品操，會邀請朋友來家裡看  
妓院老闆→買回去就是賣淫

回覆藥水  
性轉藥水→喝一口會24小時內性轉，會有子宮，喝的量越大，持續時間越長  
要是在性轉途中被懷孕，直到生產前都會維持女體狀態，直到生完後才會恢復。

Barry以為是回覆藥水，顏色很相近，喝完以後變成女孩子，Lisa臥底回來以後超生氣，畢竟那藥水很貴，藉著自己還是男性得樣子操Barry，讓他體會什麼是女孩子的高潮。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 為什麼國王不讓Barry出去，就是怕回來時候會帶一個孩子回來  
> 而這大概會成真(。


End file.
